User blog:SpongeBot678/SpongeBot678 Reviews - "SpongeBob visits FANDOM"
Good morning world, and all who inhabit it, my name's Lego Spongey (i think that's what he said) and welcome to another review. In this episode, I am going to be talking about ANOTHER Lego SpongeBob creator! He is known as TheJasb-... Hello everyone, this is SpongeBot678, and welcome back to SpongeBot678 Reviews, I'm saying welcome back because I'm stealing my series back from ESB. Hey speaking of ESB, you all know who Golfpecks256 is, right? Yeah he's the one who went on SBFW discord just to cause drama about me resigning, like when I said I think resigning was a good decision he reacted with "NO" like he was going to change my opinion or something. He also kept saying Fanonia SpongeBobia was better than SBFW, which I can kind of agree with actually, how can we go up against this, this is art. He also threw a few bars at SpongeBob Galaxy, calling it a rip-off, which it hecking isn't. Anyway lets go onto his most recent work of fanon. "SpongeBob visits FANDOM." Have you ever tried making fanon about some drama you recently got into, I have, as a joke, a few times actually. Most of the time, these episodes are either jokes, or the scenes about drama are just running jokes. "SpongeBob visits FANDOM" isn't a joke, because it was entered into the Spin-Off Kings competition, a serious, real competition. So let's talk about the episode now, because it might be good propaganda, it might be. We start things of with the French Narrator, using slang for some reason. SpongeBob is on his doorstep, depressed I think, I don't know the transcript doesn't explain why he's on his doorstep. Also why is the French Narrator flirting with him? SpongeBob: You're right Gary. There's nothing fun to do indoors. You can have se- no, this is a B+ zone, or I'm just going to assume it is, the episode's unrated. You could play games, like Fortni- no no no no, no. By the way I find it odd how Golf prefers FSB, yet he's made more edits here, and is more active here. SpongeBob: I found a website called FANDOM! Patrick: Sounds dumb to me! What's he trying to say exactly? That FANDOM as a whole is dumb, I don't even know. SpongeBob: Well, uh.. there are many and many but the two big ones are the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia and the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. I like ESB more because I love to see how I'm famous. And it has TRUE facts about me, unlike its rival. Woah, woah, woah that's not even a diss on us, you're dissing FSB here. This is the main point that made me wanna review this. He's trying to say ESB is better than SBFW because it has TRUE, he put it in caps, TRUE facts! That's a terrible point! Because the point of SBFW and also FSB is to make FANON, not make pages about real stuff. And you seem to like that because, you're a hecking admin on FSB, which is also about F A N O N. Okay, I need to calm down. F A N O N I don't think I can calm down because, the next part mentions me… F A N O N SpongeBob: What? Wow, I see a profile of a guy called A'ndrew '''M'artin 'K'olstee 152. He has a heap load of edits. Why the hell did you mention his full name? '''Patrick: I see a guy called SpongeBot678. He also has edits. SpongeBob: grins He doesn't have more than AMK152! I don't know what point he's trying to make. Can you explain please? Also why is this a diss track on me now? Patrick: Who cares about edits? Cause badges are better! He has more badges than that filthy AMK- No I don't. On ESB anyway. Patrick: Who cares about edits? Cause badges are better! He has more badges than that filthy AMK who cares about that stupid convention! SpongeBob: It is not stupid! Patrick: It is! Is this a diss on everyone now? Because I don't think I've seen a single person defend the convention. Also why can't SpongeBob just respect my- I mean Patrick’s opinion? SpongeBob: ESB has better users! Patrick: Oh yeah, like who?! SpongeBob: Nicko756, Spongebob456 (my favorite), Why is it in brackets? By the way I like how Golf is using 456’s skype avatar. SpongeBob: Nicko756, Spongebob456 (my favorite), Figmeister, Koolkitty108, Golfpecks256, Squiddleward, AND surprisingly SpongeBot678! Patrick: SB678 left man. He retired, doing the right thing. I never left, or retired, I just resigned, I still edit on ESB, I edited today actually, only because someone is claiming I hate SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Shut up! Big, OOF! Patrick: It has Matchy, Jasbre, SB678, RadioGuy RadioGuy just came back from a really long hiatus btw. Patrick: and the king of 'em all, Kelpy G! Now I feel like I'm in the Game of Thrones pilot, Kelpy isn't the king, he barely even edits anymore. It's like you're stuck in 2017 or something. SpongeBob: Nah, they're all a bunch of trash cans. Why? Why are you insulting the SBFW community? I could easily block you right now. Why are you insulting all of us, in your "episode" for the Spin-Off Kings competition? I wouldn't even call this an episode I would call it more of a short. Patrick: SpongeBob, I have a question. Oh my sea horse radish, but WHO THE HECK IS JENSONK? SpongeBob: He looks like a good lad, great editor on ESB that is! Patrick: Yes, but why is he blocked?! SpongeBob: Good question. Let me think about that for a second.... faints explodes and the episode ends. Well, that escalated quickly. I don't really know what the point of this scene is. Is it trying to reference Jensonk’s awful behavior? Is it trying to defend Jensonk because he makes good edits? I don't know… So what do I think of this episode? Oh, it's a Terrible Episode. If it was a joke episode, it would be good, the points he's trying to make are hilarious, but there's no clear indication it is, and it was submitted for a serious competition. This episode should in my opinion, get him eliminated from the competition, he submitted an episode that only exists to criticize the wiki, and the community, I wouldn't be surprised if someone made a block request for him because of this. It won't be me though, the point of the episode is so stupid it's funny. I also give this episode a 0/1. That's it for today's review, I'm going back to doing spooky things, thanks for reading I guess. F A N O N Category:Blog posts